


【铁虫】Peter的管教问题（7k5一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 在bilp事件后的某一天，Peter突然向他的先生提出了一个奇怪的要求......
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 24





	【铁虫】Peter的管教问题（7k5一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线接虫二
> 
> 虫二之后，虽然铁回来了，但是pp因为A4+鱼缸头的ptsd一直没有彻底好过，于是铁通过这种方式给pp舒压。
> 
> 本质上是一篇披着bdsm皮的甜宠（？）

“我刚刚可能没听清，你再说一遍？”Tony探了探身，皱着眉头看着面前的小朋友。

“我......我想问，嗯......您愿意，管教我吗......？”Peter咬着唇一句三顿的把刚刚说的话又重复了一遍。

Tony沉默了一会儿消化了一下Peter的问题，反问他:“是我想的那个意思吗？”

“是的。”

“你希望我调教你？”Tony把Peter口中的“管教”换成了一个更加直白的词，随即又追问了一句，“你认真的？”

“......是。”Peter点点头，看似镇定地给出了一个肯定的答复，尽管他的脸和脖子早就已经烧的发烫了。

Tony的眉头彻底拧成了一个死结，他甚至一时间不知道该说什么好。辗转情场几十年的花花公子当然知道男孩在说什么，虽然他自己的癖好里没有这一条，不过多少也是有所听闻的，上流社会中还有专门为此而建的地下俱乐部，他收到过邀请，但从来没去过，他可不觉得用鞭子打人能给自己带来性快感。

但是，现在，他的爱人却突然提出了这样的请求。没错，就是请求，只不过是脸皮薄的小孩不好意思直说是自己想要这个罢了。

“你不想也没关系，我就随便一问！”见Tony久久不出声，Peter捏紧了书包带，略显慌张地补充说，生怕对面的人会觉得自己就是个心理变态。

“我没说不行，”Tony叹了口气，“但你得给我几天...准备一下。”他能肯定男孩说的绝对不是俱乐部里那种能把人玩进医院的调教法，所以他需要点时间去好好了解一下这个，以及，把用具买齐。虽然他不知道Peter为什么会想要这个，但既然是他想的，那自己配合一下爱人的需求也是应当的。

“真，真的吗？！谢谢你Tony！时间你来定！我都可以！”Peter惊喜地跳起来一把抱住Tony，然而说完做完了才发觉自己这简直是一副迫不及待的样子，立刻又向后退开一步，手忙脚乱的从背包里翻出战衣，留下了一句结结巴巴的“我去巡逻了”就跑出了实验室。

......

好吧，小朋友走了，现在该是他开始“学习”的时候了。

“Friday，把BDSM需要的用具和玩法调给我，相关视频也要。”Tony想了想，加了一样，“以及有这种癖好的人的心理状态分析。”他直觉这事不是突如其来的，很可能是个“遗留问题”。

一个小时后——

“我是不是太久没给你升过级了，亲爱的？看看你找的那堆东西，那都是什么？我能这么对Peter吗？！”Tony仰倒在椅子上锤了锤脑袋，那些视频看的他太阳穴突突直跳，如果让他用一个词概述一下那些性爱视频，那就是——虐待。想到这儿他又气哼哼地骂了一句，“Edith都比你更智能！”

“boss，恕我直言，您是我的制作者，我的智能程度完全取决于您。”

“Mute！”

老天，那些视频里竟然还有一个什么，什么人体马桶？认真的？他绝对不可能那么对Peter，他舍不得，一点都舍不得。

一想到如果是自己对Peter干这种事......算了吧，不仅没有所谓的快感，他简直觉得反胃。

“Friday，这些乱七八糟的玩意儿都删了，把群体分析调出来。”与其去看那些东西“学习”，他不如去好好琢磨一下小朋友到底想通过这个得到什么。

“......”AI发出了沉默的声音。

Tony看着面前毫无变化的屏幕，忍不住翻了个白眼，他收回刚刚那句Friday不够智能的话:“Friday，你在跟我闹脾气吗？”

“没有，boss，刚刚是您让我mute的。”

“......”

Tony觉得自己可能是时候再换一个AI管家了。  
  
  
\---  
  
打量了一圈重新翻修布置过的客卧，差强人意吧。

房间以铁灰色为主，除了地上铺着的一层厚厚的羊毛毯，各处都充斥冷硬的棱角感，一看便让人觉得十分压迫。原本松软的双人床换成了有四根立柱的铁架床，墙上挂了两排形状各异的鞭子和一捆棉绳，下方的两个柜子里分层放着各式各样的跳蛋、按摩棒以及其他的一些小玩意儿，一套皮质的项圈、手铐和脚铐被随意地搁在床上，好像是主人在用过后忘记了去收拾，房间的角落里还摆着一架三角木马和一个人高的大字型铁架。

Tony自己也换上了一身皮衣配长靴，哦还有一副手套，希望这样可以让他的男孩满意，他想。当然，这些可不全是准备给Peter用的，有一些只是为了烘托气氛而已。

那么接下来，就只等着Peter来了。

但是——Tony看了看时间，这个不听话的坏孩子已经迟到了。  
  
  
“Ton——”Peter推开门，在看清房间内布置的一瞬间把后面的音节吞了回去，目光移到椅子上正把玩着一根散尾鞭的Tony身上，那人懒洋洋的靠坐着，双腿伸开搭在床沿上，鞭梢的穗子在纯黑的手套间缠绕着。

Peter不自觉地吞咽了一下，他可能有一点点的腿软了。

“你迟到了13分钟，Mr.Parker。”说这句话的时候，Tony连一个眼神都没有赏给Peter。

“我来的路上看见有人抢劫，所以我就......”习惯性地解释到一半，Peter意识到这不是他该解释的时候，Tony也并不是在责备他的迟到，“抱歉，先生。”

听到男孩认错，Tony这才放下手里的东西，从椅子上站起身踱步到Peter面前:“想好安全词了吗？”

“Edith。”

“很好，如果你认为你受不了了，你可以随时说出安全词，但是只要你不说，我就不会停，明白了吗？”Tony看着Peter的眼睛，听到这个安全词，他现在更确定他的男孩需要的是什么了。

“明白了。”Peter在充满压迫意味的气场下缩了缩肩膀，错开目光不敢再直视Tony。

“现在把衣服脱光，”Tony走到房间中央，转回身垂着眼将Peter扫视了一遍，跟着丢出两个字，“跪下。”

Peter打了个颤，匆忙应道:“是的，先生。”

他一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，试图用放慢动作来掩饰发抖的手指。当最后的内裤也被脱下来堆叠在旁边之后，Peter走到Tony身前缓缓跪下，动作因为紧张而略带僵硬。

果然雄性动物的征服欲完全是与生俱来的，Tony飞快的瞥了一眼紧绷起来的裤子，暗暗腹诽了一句自己这么快就开始躁动的欲望。

当然他也发现了，当男孩彻底跪在自己面前的时候，他像是放下了什么负担似的呼出一口气，紧张的神情也随之柔和起来。这又让他不可避免的觉得心疼。

“做得好，但是没有奖励，知道为什么吗？”

“知道，先生，因为迟到。”Peter低着头，从大腿到腰背却挺得笔直，“请先生罚我。”他事先做过功课，知道这种时候应该怎么回答、怎么做，不用Tony说，他就可以做得很好。

Tony摆出了一个还算满意的表情，从床上拿过项圈扣在男孩脖子上，接着从柜子里拿出一个皮拍站在他身后。他把皮拍搭在Peter肩上敲了敲，命令着:“趴下去，屁股翘起来。我会打你13下，你要报数，如果中间错了，我们会重新开始。我相信你知道怎么做好，你是个聪明的孩子。”

“明白了，先生。”Peter乖顺地伏低身子，胳膊交叠在一起垫在额头下面，塌下腰将圆润的的小屁股高高翘起。

第一下拍打来的毫无预兆，要知道Peter的蜘蛛感应可从没对Tony起效过。

“唔！一......谢谢...谢谢先生。”男孩试图讨好他的先生。

“自作主张，我说了你要道谢吗？”微怒的话语和第二下拍打一起落下，白嫩的臀瓣上已经浮起了红色的印子，“重新来。”

他又做了自以为正确的事，他以为他猜中了男人的心思，事实上却并没有。Peter吐出一口气闭上眼睛，试图丢掉理智将自己完全交给身后享有控制权的男人。

前面几下并不算难挨，绅士的先生慷慨地给了他的男孩一个过渡期，然而随着第五下Tony开始加重力道，Peter觉得自己快要跪不住了。

“啊——！六......”男孩的声音里带上了不易察觉的哭腔。

Tony将每一下都打在了同一边，挨了八下的左半边红肿发烫，跟另一边形成了鲜明的对比。

“先，先生！可以换一边吗...？”Peter抢在Tony再次打下之前请求着。

“不可以，这是惩罚。如果你觉得坚持不了了，可以说安全词。”虽然嘴上这么说着，但Tony还是将皮拍换了一面贴在Peter的臀瓣上。

冰凉的皮革贴上来，屁股上火辣辣的疼痛立刻被缓解了些，甚至还有些熨帖。Peter满足地把脑袋埋在胳膊里蹭了蹭:“是，先生，请您继续。”

Tony自然注意到了他的小动作，仗着Peter现在看不见自己，盯着他可爱的反应悄悄露出一点笑意，而手上却还是快而狠地打下去。

“十三——呼...呼......”

终于数到了最后一下，Peter觉得他的意识已经如他所愿的渐渐飘远了，只剩下本能在乖乖听从着掌控者的命令。

“现在你可以道谢了。”Tony收起皮拍，蹲下身摸了摸男孩的卷发。

“谢谢先生......”得到Tony的许可之后Peter安下心，对方只是在惩罚他自作主张，并不是厌恶他的做法。但他仍然没有睁开眼睛，只是下意识地拱着压在头顶上的手掌蹭了几下，像是只被撸舒服了的小动物。

显然，Peter的反应也让Tony心情极好。他拨开Peter有些汗湿的额发，托起他的脑袋，低头在他眉心落下了一个吻:“这是给乖孩子的奖励。”

听人这么说，Peter将眼睛撑开了一条缝期待地望向Tony，在黑暗中待过一会儿，现在他有点受不了光线的刺激:“先生，那我可以吻您吗？”

“不可以，得寸进尺的坏孩子什么都得不到。”Tony放开他站起身。

“是的，先生......”Peter重新低下头。

嗯哼——听起来还有点委屈了？

不过Tony不准备去安抚他的委屈。他把皮拍收回柜子里，转而找出来一个跳蛋和一瓶润滑。

“等一下我会把跳蛋塞进你的小屁股里，你可以自己用遥控器控制它，然后靠它让自己高潮。听明白了吗？”

“只用这个吗......？”

“我说的不够清楚吗？”

“够清楚，我明白了，先生。”

Tony点点头，在手套上裹满润滑按上臀缝间的穴口，那里因为刚才的拍打已经微微张开了一个小口。他几乎没用力就将食指推了进去，而即便是隔着一层手套，Tony也能感觉到内壁牢牢得吸附上来，一下下地咬着手指，试图将它吃的更深。

“好孩子。”Tony为他的放荡而夸奖他。

与以往截然不同的质感钻进滚烫的甬道，一阵异样的感觉从他身下蔓延开来，每当他试着夹紧穴肉的时候，Tony手上包覆着的皮革就会跟着一起皱起来，这使他不像以前那样可以彻底的将内里的嫩肉贴合上去，但却让Peter感到有更强烈的快感涌上小腹。

但是，一根太少了......他摇着屁股想要往Tony的手上撞过去，他想要那个能完整撑满他里面的东西。

“我什么时候允许你乱动了？”Tony转了转埋在他身体的手指，以一副冷冰冰的语气问道。

Peter立刻停住了动作，呜咽了一声向他道歉:“对不起，先生......”

Tony抽出手指，在跳蛋表面涂上润滑后抵在Peter的穴口直接顶进去，这算是个小小的警告。

尚未被扩张充分的小穴容纳一个跳蛋也显得有些艰难，内里被这个小玩意儿撑得胀疼，但Peter却异常满足，垂在身前的性器也完全抬起了头。只是Tony没有让它碰到那个敏感点上，这让他心里升起来一些小小的失望。

“坐起来。”

“是，先生。”

Peter察觉到身后的跳蛋在他坐起来后被重力扯着往下坠，他的屁股上又湿漉漉地满是润滑，为此他不得不用力缩紧穴口以免跳蛋滑落出去。

Tony把遥控器递到Peter手里:“现在你可以开始了，记住，如果它从你下面的洞里掉出来了，我会继续惩罚你。”

“谢谢先生。”Peter接过小小的遥控器，没想到手上一滑直接把它推到了最高档。

骤然升至最高的刺激让Peter整个人扑倒在地上，内壁痉挛似的绞住跳蛋，从小腹到腿根都被震颤地一阵阵酥麻。遥控器从手里滑出去，他一边含糊不清的呻吟着一边伸着手想要去抓不远处的遥控器。

看着他这般模样，Tony不仅没有帮他拿来遥控器调小档位，反而是不带温度的继续发布命令:“跪好，像你刚进房间的时候那样。”

“唔......先生...不，不行......嗯啊......”Peter依旧不死心的想要先去拿遥控器。

“跪好。”Tony看起来有点不耐烦了。

“对不起，先生......”

“你应该道歉吗？”Tony似乎更生气了。

“我......不应该吗？”Peter颤着声，他的理智被体内高速震动的玩具席卷殆尽，仅剩的一点也用来控制身体的平衡，以至于不会腿软的重新倒下去。他根本没法思考Tony问他的话，只能迷迷糊糊地反过来去问。

“我应该收回刚才的话，你不是个聪明的好孩子。”Peter听到这句话失落地后垂下脑袋，“现在，我收回你对它的控制权了。”

Tony把遥控器丢到一个Peter够不到的地方，转身从椅子上取过那根散尾鞭。

  
“啪——”

他的第一鞭就落在了男孩的胸前，鞭梢擦着乳头打下去，胸口迅速浮起一片红痕，乳尖也跟着挺立起来。

“这是因为你回答错了。”Tony挑眉看着男孩身上的印子，现在他能理解为什么用鞭子打人会产生性快感了。

Peter在挨了一下后不仅没有缩起来躲避，反而只是呻吟了一声，接着支起腰背挺了挺胸。痛感和快感的界限被彻底模糊。他现在只知道这让他感到舒服了，所以他还想要，他想要男人加重力道去照顾一下另一边。但是他不能主动请求这个，因为先生说过，得寸进尺的坏孩子什么也得不到。于是他就只能睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛，仰起头渴求地看向Tony。

这次Tony没有装作没看到男孩的小动作和眼神，他抬起手快速地在另外一边连续抽打了三下。

Peter毫不压抑自己高亢而甜腻的呻吟声，而这声音听在耳朵里更刺激得快感愈加强烈，恍惚间他觉得坠在穴口的跳蛋都加快了振频，粉嫩湿滑的穴口不自觉的张开更大，以求得到一些别的能将他填满的东西。跳蛋在掉落的边缘岌岌可危，就在Tony的第四鞭落下的同时，它终于滑了出来。

意识到这一点，Peter脸上的渴求与情欲立刻变成了不知所措的慌张，他手忙脚乱的想去捡起跳蛋重新塞回去。

“放下。”Tony向前走了一步拉进两人的距离，居高临下的目光紧紧锁在男孩身上。

“是的，先生。”Peter丢下手里沾满润滑和体液的跳蛋，男人下身支起的小帐篷贴着他前额，他想抬头去看，然而当鼻尖嘴唇依次蹭过透出热度的布料，Peter又匆忙地低下头。

“看来是它太小了，贪婪的孩子需要换点其他的。”出乎Peter意料的，Tony不仅没生气，甚至还安抚地揉了揉Peter的脑袋。

“先生？”

“过去，站到架子前面。”Tony用眼神示意了房间另一头的铁架。

“是，先生。”不是他想的那个，Peter掩饰住语气的失落，乖巧地应声。

先生没说他可以起来，于是Peter自觉地再次俯下身，双手撑在地上跪爬过去，一直爬到铁架前才停下来站起身。刚转过头就看见Tony拿着一捆棉绳，一个眼罩和一个让Peter觉得大小很熟悉的按摩棒走过来。

Tony竭力克制住现在就把人按在地上狠狠操进那个小屁股里的想法，去他妈的调教吧，这根本就是在考验他的自控力。

暗暗骂了几句后，他将Peter的手脚分开绑在铁架上，就着体内残留的液体将按摩棒用力捅进去，随即又握着根部狠狠抽插了几下，逼出男孩一叠声破碎的呻吟。接着不知道Tony摁了什么机关，按摩棒底部胀起一圈卡住了穴口，以保证它不会像刚才那样掉出来。

最后，Tony给Peter蒙上眼罩后退了几步仔细端详着眼前的男孩，绳子在缚住他四肢之余，还勒在了他的胸腹间，下方卡进臀缝里，会阴处还嵌着一个绳结。

其实他还买了口球，但是鉴于不能剥夺Peter说安全词的权利，他没拿出来。毕竟他这也是第一次，他不想有一点会真正伤害到小朋友的可能性。  
  
  
主动闭上眼睛和被迫夺走视线是两种截然不同的感受，他的蜘蛛感应在这里又始终处于罢工状态，只剩下耳朵能听，可偏偏先生又不肯弄出一点声响，这让Peter感到不安。

“先生......您还在吗？”

Tony将手里的遥控器推到二档，按摩棒立刻“嗡嗡”地工作起来。

他在。

Peter因为这个“回答”松了一口气，这应该是新的惩罚吧。

打开遥控器的开关之后，Tony就好整以暇地坐到了床边观察着男孩的反应，还刻意放轻了呼吸以降低自己的存在感。

长时间的的寂静和固定的低频震动让Peter再度慌乱起来，一片混沌的意识里蓦地涌上一阵熟悉的恐惧感。原本漆黑的世界里隐约出现了一些零散的光影，然而他根本不敢仔细去看它们都是什么。

Peter紧张地夹紧身后的肉穴，试图通过嵌在体内的震动来获得一些真实感。但单调的震动和“嗡嗡”声却反而让他的意识越来越远的飘离现实。

“先生，先生......”Peter沉浸在自己的世界里低声喃喃着。

Tony一瞬不瞬地关注着Peter的状态，皱紧眉头将遥控器的档位推高了两档。

突然加强的震动让Peter绷紧的身子一僵，随即慢慢舒缓下来，除了穴口仍在用力咬着那根比着Tony的大小做的按摩棒。

先生没有真的把他一个人留在这儿。Peter想，他还想让先生摸摸他的头发。

之后的十五分钟里，Tony又跟着Peter的反应调整了两次振频，最后，Peter在中频的震动下竟然舒服得有些昏昏欲睡了，时不时还漏出几声餍足的哼哼。

看着打了个哈欠的Peter，Tony感觉自己都快要被他给传染上困意了。他在自己腿上掐了一把，这春困秋乏的氛围可一点都不像是在进行什么少儿不宜的活动。

Tony站起来走到Peter面前，猛然将遥控器的开关推至最高。

“唔！”剧烈的震感唤回了Peter的意识，方才已经适应到有些许麻木的内壁登时绞紧按摩棒，男孩身前有些萎靡的性器也重新精神起来。

“太，太快了——哈......”意识刚刚回笼的Peter下意识地喊出了声，尚未消肿的屁股也抵在铁架上一个劲的蹭动。

眼见Peter的性器前端渐渐吐出清液，Tony一边故意用指腹在马眼处蹭了蹭，一边下了命令:“不许射。”

Peter被突然响起的声音刺激得浑身一颤，这才完全回到现实里。然而即将到来的高潮被男人的命令生生掐断，Peter委屈地整张脸都要皱在一起了，扁着嘴蔫耷耷地回答道:“是的，先生......”

Tony不过这么一说，倒没想到Peter竟然真能忍得住，他松开手，随即解开Peter身上的束缚，不过，在他要拔出按摩棒的时候，却感到了一点阻力。

“做得好，但你要是舍不得它，就没有奖励了。”Tony尽可能让自己的语气显得威严一些，然而看着委委屈屈的爱人，他又实在是有点绷不住。

被松开后，Peter重新乖顺地跪到Tony脚边。Tony察觉到他一直黏在自己手上的视线，抬起手在男孩发顶摸了摸。

“谢谢先生——”Peter眯起眼睛享受着先生给他的一点小福利。

“乖孩子，现在你可以选择要不要其他的奖励。”他托起Peter的下颌，示意他看向旁边。

虽然那个大家伙算是Peter之前给他的暗示，但他也必须再确认一遍他的男孩是真的愿意尝试这个。

Peter顺着他的动作看过去，脸上又腾地烧起来，那是他在那几天的准备期里同先生提的——一个差不多到他胸口高度的木马，没有脚蹬，他敢肯定他上去之后肯定踩不到地面，上面立着一根形状逼真的假阳具。察觉到自己身后尚未合拢的小口再度吐出一股液体，Peter下意识的咬了几下，那股黏液便顺着大腿根滑落下去，有一点痒。

但出乎意料的是，供人跨坐的地方并不像是在网站上看到过的那样尖锐的，甚至还被包了一层软布。胸口泛起一阵酸胀感，他的先生似乎总是会为他考虑到一切。

“我想要奖励，先生。”Peter看着Tony眨眨眼，脑袋往前凑了凑，伸出舌尖在他手腕上轻轻舔了一下。

他确定，Peter Parker真的变成坏孩子了。  
  
  
直到被Tony抱到木马上，Peter才知道“后悔”这两个字怎么写。

木马上支着的那根玩意儿极为顺畅的从臀缝间的小口插了进去，但他的屁股还没挨上木马，Tony就先松开了手。

“哈啊——！”Peter伏在“马背”上哀叫一声。落下的距离并不高，但也足够那长的过分的假阳具擦过敏感点直捅到他甬道的最深处。而且，尽管Tony给它重新做了处理，屁股能借上力的面积也仍然少的可怜。全身的重量尽数压在那唯一的连接处上，他只能徒劳的抱住木马夹紧双腿，尽可能的将臀部翘起来稍稍抬离以求缓解。

“先生......”Peter转过头哀求地看着Tony，眼眶被刺激得红了一圈，看上去一副马上就要哭出来的样子。

Tony状似无动于衷的看着，拽起了他的的双手反铐在身后，将手铐中段和木马尾部的铁环连接在一起，以免等会儿男孩从上面摔下来，跟着他打开了位于侧面的开关。

在Peter落回去的瞬间，木马立刻高速颠簸起来，深入体内的假阳具随之一同开始震动旋转，甚至还模仿着性交的样子伸缩着狠狠操干着他软嫩的内壁。

不停震颤的木马让Peter根本无法保持平衡，对掉下木马的恐惧促使着他本能的放低重心，让折磨着他的物什进的更深，好像这样就能将他安全的钉在上面。

“唔...先生......不要......！太快...不要这个，先生！哈...先生......救，救命......”泪水最终还是滚落了下来，Peter含混不清地哭喘着求助于他的先生，一边却又不住地跟随着木马的频率将那对挺翘的小屁股向下压。

“这是你自己讨要的奖励，坏孩子。”Tony哑着嗓子回答，裤子那东西硬的发疼。男孩陷在情欲里的凌乱模样激起了他心底里隐秘的暴戾因子，他发誓他一定会留好这间屋子，而且，这也算是Peter喜欢的不是吗？

仿佛是为了佐证Tony口中的“坏孩子”，Peter在听到这句话之后更大幅度的摆动着身子，身前挺翘的性器根部抵在木马上，两颗小球随着他的动作被压着在柔软的布料上反复蹭弄。

“不是......呜...不是......”一波高过一波的快感从后穴泛滥至全身，Peter紧紧地闭起双眼，泪痕蜿蜒着布满了整个脸颊，也不知道他口中的“不是”到底是指什么。

“哦——还是不诚实的坏孩子。”

“呜......”对他来说，Tony的话简直比身下的操弄着他的这东西更具刺激性，伴随着他的这句话，一阵暖流向下身涌去。

“Edith——！”Peter在到达高潮的同时哭喊出他的安全词。

Tony见状匆忙过去把人抱下来揽在怀里，就地坐在地毯上，他一边拍着怀里男孩的后背，一边低着头一下下吻上他潮湿的发顶:“好了，结束了，kid，结束了。”

还没从高潮的余韵里抽离的Peter呜咽着圈住男人的脖子，把脸埋在他肩上哼哼唧唧地喊他名字:“Tony——”

“我在这儿呢。”他说着又落下一个吻。

“Tony......”Peter自顾自地低语着，叫了几遍之后还“哼”了一声，像是对刚才太过刺激的假意抱怨。

两人这样抱着平复了一会儿，Peter突然推了推Tony示意他站起来。

“嗯？”Tony疑惑地看着Peter把自己推开之后再一次跪了起来，“还想要？”他怀疑男孩的身体能不能再接受新的一轮。

Peter摇摇头，撒娇似的软着声:“不要。”

“喜欢这样？”

点点头。

想了一下后又摇了摇:“只是现在想这样。”随即他抱住Tony的胯部把脸贴到他大腿根部。

“好，随你。”他摸了摸手底下的卷毛，“但我不保证你继续这么抱着会发生什么。”

爽够了的小坏蛋立刻挪开身子，仰着脑袋摆出个委委屈屈的样子:“下面疼——”

Tony在Peter额前弹了一下，他从他的语气里听出来，虽然这个疼是真的，但也绝对不是什么受了伤忍不了的疼。

得逞似的笑了一下，Peter跟着问道:“先生，我是坏孩子吗？”

“不，相反，你是最好的那个。”他把手移到Peter薄薄的耳廓上揉捏着。

“那好孩子可以得到一个吻吗？”Peter的眼睛亮亮的，满溢着期待。

“当然——”Tony弯下腰用嘴唇碰了碰Peter的。

看哪，我的守护天神低下头来吻我了——

Peter没忍住又贴上Tony蹭了蹭，随即意识到他的侧脸正贴在一个鼓包上。嗯...好吧，这一下午他确实很爽，但是，Tony好像还一次都没有射过，他甚至连裤子都没脱。他一边想一边有点隐隐的心虚。

“我看你倒是不疼，而且，下面疼了，上面总没事。”一把拎住企图溜走的男孩丢到床上，还没人能在Tony Stark的眼皮底下爽完就想提裤子走人的。

“T，T，T，Tony......”

很显然的，现在的求饶已经来得太晚了——

fin.


End file.
